Little Story About Yunjae
by Marni Jung
Summary: Kumpulan Fanfic OneShoot yunjae/ Yunjae Only/ BL/ yaoi / Semi-Canon / Cerita ke-6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Yunjae story – Because Fuku-san**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : ONLY YUNJAE**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's my story**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini aku akan melakukan fansign. Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan fansign sendiri untuk albumku. Ah senang sekali rasanya. Kira-kira bakalan ramai tidak yah ? Aku sungguh gugup untuk melakukan hal ini. Hey ini pertama kalinya untuk ku. Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menghadiri fansignku? Bagaimana kalau fans tidak menyukai album Y ku yang ini ? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar. Fighting Kim!

"Jae, kau sudah selesai ? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Manajer hyung menghampiriku. Memang sekarang aku masih berada di Red Carpet Salon untuk mempersiapkan penampilan terbaikku.

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang belum tau Red Carpet Salon itu apa ? Kalau ada yang belum tahu akan ku beritahu. Red Carpet Salon itu merupakan salon langganan kami berlima. Ya, termasuk Yunho dan Changmin. Dan pula, letak Red Carpet salon ini dengan Cafe CoJJee satu gedung. Haha

Sebenarnya aku sengaja membangun Cojjee dekat-dekat itu salon. Karna kalian tau sendiri bukan alasannya. Yah apalagi kalau bukan untuk bertemu dengan Yunho-ku. Pemilihan tempat untuk membangun Cojjee itu juga usulan langsung dari Yunho loh. Bukankah dia sangat pintar?

"Baik manajer Hyung, aku sudah siap!" Sebelum berangkat aku berdoa banyak-banyak semoga fansign hari ini sukses.

**.****.**

"Jejung-san!" Seseorang memanggilku. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ternyata itu fuku-san, temanku dari jepang.

"Fuku-san!" Aku memekik senang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan dirinya. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Selepas melepas rindu dengan berpelukan kami berbincang cukup lama. Ketika manajer hyung memberi tahu kalau aku harus melakukan wawancara sebentar sebelum fansign dimulai.

"Fuku-san, Gomen. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jejung-san. Aku tahu betapa sibuknya dirimu. Meski kau sudah tidak disana. Ternyata kau tetap populer yah. Haha" Fuku-san mulai menggoda diriku.

Ku tinju bahunya pelan. "Enak saja, Aku ini sangat tampan. Tidak mungkin popularitasku menurun." Ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat angkuh.

Fuku-san tergelak. "Kau bukannya tampan tapi cantik. Haha!"

"Kyaa! Stop menyebutku cantik fuku-san! Atau kau ingin melihat neraka saat ini juga, eum?" Aku mendelik tajam.

"Iya iya Mr. Kim yang tampan." Fuku-san melihat arloji ditangannya. "Kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum manejer mu kembali dan berteriak-teriak!"

"Ah kau benar juga. Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu."

"Tunggu Jae-san!" Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika fuku-san memanggilku. "Tidak inginkah kau memberiku kenang-kenang? Mari kita berfoto sebentar!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar permintaannya. Bukankah dia lebih mirip fanboyku daripada sahabatku ?

Kami mulai berfoto dengan menyuruh staf untuk memotret kami. Awalnya kami bergaya biasa saja. Tapi pas foto terakhir fuku-san tiba-tiba mencium pipiku. Aku terbelalak shock! Hey, ini akan menjadi petaka!

"Gomen jae-san, pipimu sangat menggemaskan. Jadi aku tidak tahan untuk menciumnya!" Astaga fuku-san ini telah memiliki seorang istri. Memang si itu biasa saja. Apalagi kami berteman cukup dekat. Biasa disini untuk kalian semua. Dan petaka untuk diriku!

Semoga fuku-san tidak macam-macam dengan foto itu.

* * *

Acara fansign berjalan sukses. Aku cukup menikmati ketika acara berlangsung. Ada anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Melihat dia aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat punya anak. Kapan yah aku bisa mengandung ?

Hey kalian jangan sok kaget begitu. Bukankah telah tertulis jika ini boys love ? Dan didalam percintaan aku dengan namjachinguku itu, aku berperan sebagai buttom makanya aku ingin mengandung. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan posisiku. Karna mau Top ataupun Buttom yang penting aku selalu bersamanya. Mengingat Top Buttom aku jadi merindukan Yunho-ku.

Tadi juga ketika aku bertanya lagu apa yang disukai fans. Fans serentak menjawab Kiss B. Wajahku memanas jika mengingat lirik Kiss B. Kenapa aku bisa membuat lirik semesun dan sefrontal itu ? Apalagi sepertinya Yunjae Shipper sudah mengerti sangat baik arti lirik itu. Sebenarnya sebagai-an ide dilirik itu milik LU. Asal kalian tau aja LU itu juga mesum loh. Jangan tetipu dengan wajah innocentnya. Waktu menulis lirik Kiss B aku sangat malu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi LU meyakinkan ku dengan membawa-bawa nama Yunho.

_"Dengar Hyung, kau kapan lagi membuat lagu semenggairahkan ini. Aku yakin yunho hyung pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Percayalah hyung,_ _lagu ini akan menjadi kado terindah untuk yunho hyung. Aku akan membantumu. Bersemangatlah!"_

Kira-kira seperti itu kata-kata LU. Dan benar sekali. Waktu ku beri lagu ini saat ulang tahun yunho. Dia langsung tersenyum mesum dan bilang itu kado terseksi yang pernah ku berikan.

Ngomong-ngomong tadi juga saat fansign ada fans bernama Yunjae. Saat tau itu aku rasanya ingin berteriak senang dan memeluk dirinya. Untungnya aku mampu menahannya. Kalau tidak yunjae shipper akan langsung bertumpengan ria (?)

Ku inget percakapan ku dengannya.

_"Siapa namamu?"__"Lee Yunjae, namaku Lee Yunjae"__"Yunjae.. Yunjae.. Yunjae.. Eumm. Ah, aku jadi ingin bertemu Yunho"_

Ku lihat dirinya shock ketika mendengat perkataanku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Tidak apakan memberikan hint terbaru tentang ku dengan yunho?

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah berada diapartemenku. Aku bergulung kekiri dan kekanan. Yunho seharian ini belum menghubungiku. Aku sangat mengerti jadwal dia sangat sibuk. Apalagi tadi pagi dia baru kembali dari jepang. Mantan agensiku memang gila. Membuat Yunho-ku bolak-balik Korea-Jepang serasa bolak-balik Seoul-incheon.

Memikirkan itu membuatku sebal sendiri!

Tak lama ponselku berbunyi. Ah ini pasti pesan singkat dari Yunho-ku.

/Boo, apa kau menikmati hari ini eum?/

Apa maksutnya mengirimiku pesan seperti ini. Mungkin dia tahu aku habis melakukan fansign. Benar. Kemarin kan sudah ku beritahu dirinya. Oh dia perhatian sekali.

/Aku sangat menikmati, Yunie./

/Oh menikmati yah ? Pasti itu, apalagi tadi sempat-sempatnya cium-ciuman dengan si orang jepang itu.!/

Deg.. Deg... Deg...

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Bagaiman Yunho bisa tahu?

/Apa maksudmu, Yun?/

/Ck, tidak usah basa-basi, Boo. Tunggu aku di apartemenmu. Aku akan segera menghapus bekas-bekas si Jepang sialan itu./

Oh my god sun. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Aku hanya berdoa semoga yunho tidak terlalu ganas malam ini.

'Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana yunho tau aku dicium fuku-san. Apa jangan-jangan...'

Aku langsung berlari mengambil ipadku. Dan mengecek jejaring sosial milik fuku-san. Dan ternyata benar dia telah mengupload foto tersebut. Cih, fuku-san benar-benar ingin melihat neraka saat ini juga sepertinya.

Ya tuhan, tolonglah hambamu dari keganasan beruang mesum nanti. Ku mohon tuhan!

* * *

Ting... Nong.. Ting.. Nong...

Itu pasti yunho. Aku harus bagaimana. Bisa habis aku nanti.

'Sabar Kim. Bukankah sudah lama yunho tidak menyentuhmu. Ini kesempatanmu. Semangat!'

Aku mencoba memperbaiki penampilanku. Kaos bagian dada lebar, Celana pendek diatas lutut, dan jangan lupakan jepitan rambut yang bertenggar indah dirambutku dan mempertontonkan dahi mulus milikku.

CKLEK..

"Hay boo, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang, eum?" Seringai mengerikan langsung tercetak di bibirnya. Meski wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan tapi dia tetap tampan seperti biasanya.

"Menurutmu yun?" Aku mengalungkan tanganku dileharnya. Mencoba merayunya.

"Baikah sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar." Yunho merengkuh pinggangku erat. Membuat tubuh kami makin merapat.

"Dimana saja dia MENYENTUH mu, Boo?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan di kata menyentuh. Aku terhenyak ketika melihat kami berada didepan pintu apartemen dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan minum dulu, Yun!"

"Cih, kau basa basi sekali boo. Ayo kita mulai sekarang saja."

Aku mendorong bahunya kuat. "Kau tidak sadar kita masih di depan apartemenku eoh" aku mendelik kepadanya dan langsung masuk kedalam.

CKLEK..

Terdengar pintu sudah ditutup. Kurasa permainan yang panjang akan dimulai.

"Jelaskan nanti semuanya kalau kita sudah selesai boo. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku butuh service terbaikku mu."

Aku tersenyum melihat perkataanya. Dia memang sangat mesum ternyata.

"As you wish my Yunie"

Dan setelah itu terjadilah malam yang panjang. Ck, entah aku akan berterima kasih pada fuku-san atau aku akan membawanya ke neraka nanti.

It's my Story  
Sign, Kim Jaejoong  
130301

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review ? **

**Review sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan aku membuat fanfic-fanfic yunjae selanjutnya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunjae story – Because Fuku-san**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : ONLY YUNJAE**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

**.**

**It's my story**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ku lihat tangan kekarnya masih melingkar indah di pinggangku. Ku coba untuk menyingkarkan tangannya secara perlahan. Tubuh bagian bawahku masih terasa sangat sakit. Yunho benar-benar sadis semalam.

Ku pandangi wajah tertidurnya, dia sangat tampan. Tentu saja, kalau tidak tampan mana mau aku jadi kekasihnya. Aku terkekeh pelan melihat cara tidurnya. Dari dahulu dia tidak pernah berbubah. Kalau tidur selalu dengan mulut terbuka.

CUPP..

Ku cium sekilas bibir dan keningnya. Tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

Ku lirik jam dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurku. Pukul 8.00 am. Sudah terlalu siang untuk bangun. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Ini semua gara-gara yunho yang menyerangku sampai Pukul 4.00 am.

Ku langkahkan kakiku kearah kamar mandi. Langkahku terseok-seok. Aku benar-benar mengutuk yunho yang membuatku sampai seperti ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ohayou, Boo!" Sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh pinggangku dan mencium pipiku sekilas.

"Yunie! Kau mengagetkan aku! Ohayou! Duduklah, aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita!"

"Baiklah!" Yunho mencium pipi kiriku untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Aku tersenyum. Dia memang selalu seperti ini. Semenjak mengetahui fuku-san mencium pipi kiriku. Katanya,

_'Aku benar-benar akan menghapus bekasnya di pipimu. Sampai tidak tersisa! Kau adalah milikku, Boo!'_

Egois memang. Tapi aku menyukai dia yang seperti ini. Dia yang begini menunjukkan kalau dia sangat mencintaiku.

"Apakah kau tidak ada jadwal pagi ini, Yun?" Tanyaku ketika kami sedang sarapan. Kami sering berbicara saat makan. Walaupun itu terkesan tidak mematuhi aturan adat. Tapi bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak begini waktu kami hanya sedikit untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Nanti siang aku ada syuting untuk dramaku."

"Oh begitu! Yun, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai dengan karakter yang menjadi noona mu di drama itu?"

"Waeyo?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab ponsel ku berbunyi. Ku lihat manajer hyung megirimiku pesan.

_'jae-ah, apa kau sudah siap untuk fansign hari kedua ? Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi'_

Oh my god, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini aku ada jadwal. Tau begini aku tidak akan mau disentuh berkali-kali oleh yunho. Ah, badan ku masih terasa pegal semua. Bagaimana ini?

Aku melihat ponselku dengan lesu.

"Boo, Gwaenchana eum?" Tanya Yunho melihat perubahan wajahku.

"Yunie hari ini aku ada jadwal. Ottoekhe? Badanku masih sakit semua." Aku mempoutkan bibir mungilku, "ini semua salahmu yunie! Bagaimana aku bisa jalan menuju tempat fansign?"

Aku menjatuhkan wajahku di meja makan frustasi. Yunho tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kau ada jadwal, Boo!"

"Aku lupa, pabbo!"

"Gwaenchana. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau seorang aktor yang mahir, eum? Lagipula Ini hukumanmu, Boo!" Rasanya aku ingin melempar sendok ke wajah menyebalkan yunho saat ini.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Aku memilih kaos merah muda. Sengaja aku tidak memakai baju bahu lebar yang biasa aku gunakan. Bagaimana mungkin aku menggunakan baju seperti itu disaat seluruh dadaku penuh kissmark buatan yunho tadi malam? Untung saja dia tidak meninggalkan di sekitar leher. Kalau dia meninggalkan jejak disekitar itu aku akan benar-benar tidak akan memberinya jatah selama 2 bulan.

"Jejung-san!" Ku lihat fuku-san menghampiriku. Mengingat fuku-san rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya sekarang juga. Dia adalah dalang yang membuat aku berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa jalanmu terlihat aneh ? Hahaha" fuku-san tertawa terbahak melihat keadaanku!

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Baka!" Aku menjambak rambut fuku-san keras.

"Gomen jejung-san. Ini sangat sakit! Lepaskan! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Fuku-san merintih kesakitan. Cih, kalau tidak mengingat dia adalah sahabatku sudah ku lempar sekarang dirinya ke neraka.

"Kau sangat mengerikan jejung-san!" Dia mengusap kepalanya setelah aku melepaskan jambakan mautku.

"Kau tau apa efek perbuatanmu, eum?"

"Iya aku tau." Fukusan duduk disampingku dan mulai merangkul pundakku, "Aku sengaja melakukannya. Bahkan aku yang mengirim langsung foto mesra kita ke yunho-mu itu."

"Mesra kepalamu!" Aku melepaskan rangkulannya. "Kau tau! Gara-gara itu yunie membuatku hampir tidak bisa berjalan hari ini, Baka!" Aku mendeath glare fuku-san.

Dia terbahak, "Wow, sudah ku duga akan berhasil. Haha"

"Apa maksud mu?" Aku memicing tajam.

"Aku sengaja melakukan itu. Bukankah sudah lama sekali kau tidak disentuh yunho-mu. Aku juga tau kau sangat merindukan belaiannya, bukan?" Fuku-san tersenyum menggoda.

"T-tidak! K-kau jangan sok t-tau." Wajahku mendadak panas.

"Sudahlah jejung-san, seharusnya kau berterimakasih. Karna ku, kau bisa melakukan this and that lagi. Haha"

Memang semenjak Yunho disibukkan dengan syuting drama, Persiapan comeback di jepang, tour concert dsb. Kami tidak pernah melakukan this and that lagi. Kami memang sering bertemu tapi tidak melakukan hal itu. Apalagi yunho tau aku sedang sibuk dengan albumku. Sejujurnya, aku memang merindukan disentuh dirinya.

Tapi tidak mungkin bukan aku menyosor (?) Duluan? Yunho juga terlihat sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini. Mana mungkin aku tega melakukannya. Aku lebih milih dia untuk beristirahat daripada memuaskan aku.

Fuku-san benar-benar mengerti diriku dengan baik. Dia satu-satunya sahabat ku dari jepang yang mengerti dan memahami hubungan aku dan Yunho. Waktu aku sedang dalam masa-masa sulit menghadapi lawsuit. Fuku-san menjadi tempat bersandarku ketika aku memilih tinggal sementara di jepang.

Aku langsung memeluk fuku-san erat. "Arigatou fuku-san. Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku."

"Haha tenanglah jejung-san. Kau hanya perlu membalas harus mengunjungiku ketika kau dijepang bulan depan. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku pasti akan menemuimu. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau sudah mempunyai seorang istri, Baka!"

"Yah, mumpung tidak ada istriku saat ini"

Kemudia kami tertawa bersama. Fuku-san memang pernah mencintaiku. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang cintanya padaku hanya cinta terhadap sahabat, bukan cinta kepada pasangannya. Dia sangat mencintai istrinya. Istrinya benar-benar yeoja yang sangat baik. Dia dengan sabar membimbing fuku-san untuk mencintainya dan membantunya melupakan aku. Sekarang fuku-san telah hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya. Aku juga dengan istrinya bersahabat dengan baik.

Mungkin karna dahulu fuku-san mencintaiku makanya yunho sangat sensi kepadanya. Dia hanya takut fuku-san akan mencintai ku kembali, dan merebutku dari pelukannya. Yunho benar-benar pabbo. Mana mungkin aku mencintai yang lain. Kalian tau sendiri bukan, cintaku hanya untuknya, Yunho my other half.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Selama acara fansign hari kedua membuatku sedikit bersyukur karna aku mampu menutupi langkah kakiku yang aneh. Haha kau benar-benar aktor yang hebat kim.

Tapi fansign sekarang juga sukses membuatku sakit kepala. Bagaimana mungkin mereka, para fans. memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan yang sulit. Seperti,

_"Jaejoong-ah, Siapa yang kau pikirkan ketika menulis lirik Kiss B?"_

_"Apa arti B dalam kiss B?"_

_"Tolong jelaskan maksut kata T dalam TP!"_

_"Mengapa kau suka sekali berselca dengan keadaan toppless?"_

_"Bisakah kau menyanyikan sedikit lagu kiss B?"_

_"Apakah kau pernah menonton yawang?"_

Mereka sengaja ingin menjebakku apa bagaimana ? Hyaaaa Yunie help me T^T

Untung saja aku mampu mengatasinya dengan baik. Aku masih belum ingin mengatakan secara gamblang tentang hubunganku dan yunho di public. Kalian tau ? Kami masih belum siap untuk dikucilkan dan menghancurkan cita-cita kami.

Lagipula aku masih menikmati keadaan ku yang melakukan kucing-kucingan serta membuat kode-kode yang wah. Dengan begitu membuat ku semakin kreative.

Jadi tunggu saja waktu untuk yang tepat untuk kami memberi tahu dunia. Kalian akan menunggu kami bukan? Kalian harus bersabar, ne!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sekarang sudah sampai di apartemenku. Waktunya untuk istirahat. Aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan menghadiri acara UNICEF. Aku butuh istirahat yang cukup.

Baru beberapa menit aku memejamkan mata, ponselku berdering.

_'Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu, Boo! Ku rasa hukuman kemarin belum cukup! Apa kau ingin menambahnya eoh?'_

Aku mengernyit bingung membaca pesan singkat dari yunho. Tak lama ponsel ku yang satunya berdering.

_'Gomen jae-san. Siapkan malam panjangmu untuk hari ini. Gunakan pakaian terseksi milikmu. Kalau bisa jangan menggunakan baju sekalian. Hahahaha ^^ Silahkan baca update-an terbaru di blogku. Your lovely friend, Fuku-san :* sekali lagi Gomen :p'_

Aku membelalakan mataku dengan horor! Apalagi yang dilakukan fuku-san? Bukankah dia pulang hari ini ke jepang? Masih sempat saja dia mengerjaiku. Dia benar-benar akan ku bunuh!

Sialan!

'Oh tuhan ampunkanlah hambamu ini'

It's my Story,  
Sign, Kim Jaejoong  
130303

**END**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yunjae Story – Because 6****th**** March 9, 2013**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Author : Marni Jung**

**Rate : K**

**Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho and Changmin**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL! **

**.**

**It's my story**

**.**

Rating Moonlight Prince selalu turun setiap episodenya. Aku sungguh khawatir mengingat dongsaeng kecilku menjadi salah satu pembawa acara tetap disana. Padahal Changmin, dongsaengku, telah bekerja keras untuk menarik perhatian para penonton agar menikmati acara yang dia bawakan. Aku ingat sekali ketika dirinya datang kepadaku dan memberitahukan bahwa dia akan menjadi pembawa acara di program terbaru salah satu stasiun TV.

"Hyung, kau tau? Aku ditunjuk sebagai pembawa acara variety show terbaru." Ujarnya berbinar pada saat itu ketika menginjakkan kakinya diapartemenku.

"Jinjjayo? Chukkae!" Aku langsung memeluk Changmin sebagai ungkapan jika aku sangat bahagia mendengar berita tersebut.

"Tapi hyung, aku sangat gugup sekali. Kau tau kan ini pertama kalinya aku turun ke dunia seperti ini." Wajahnya saat itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam.

"Kau tenang saja Changminie! kau cukup tampil apa adanya. Lakukan semampu mu yang kau bisa!"

"Aku sudah meminta saran pada Kyuhyunie, tapi aku tetap gugup hyung. Otteokhe?"

"Gwaenchana minnie, kau pasti bisa! Bukankah kau sangat genius, eoh?"

"Ah kalau itu, jangan tanyakan lagi, Hyung!"

"Nah! Karna kau sangat genius maka kau pasti bisa mengatasinya! Semangtlah minnie, kau pasti bisa! Ganbate! Fighting!"

"Haha kau sangat lucu melakukan pose seperti itu, Hyung!" Changmin tergelak. Memang saat itu aku sedang berdiri dan menggempalkan tanganku tinggi-tinggi. Jangan lupakan wajahku yang terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu.

Aku ingat sekali, aku memukul pelan kepala Changmin karena dia menggodaku saat itu.

Tapi sehari sebelum aku menghadiri acara UNICEF Changmin menghubungiku.

_"Hyung."_ Terdengar suara lirih Changmin. Bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan 'Yeoboseyo' terlebih dahulu.

"Ne Minnie, Gwaenchana, eum?"

_"Hyung, Acara itu akan berhenti!"_ Suaranya makin terdengar lirih.

"Mwo? Acara apa? Ceritakan dengan benar Minnie!"

_"Moonlight.."_ Aku mulai mengerti arah dari pembicaraan ini.

"Kau bercanda?"

_"Aku serius, Hyung! Rating acara kami selalu menurun. Kami kalah jauh dengan acara variety show yang lain."_

"Minnie kau dimana sekarang?" Tanyaku khawatir. Changmin ini sangat manja dengan diriku. Pasti saat ini dia sedang mengalami masa-masa yang sangat sulit.

_"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana? Hiks.. Aku merasa gagal di debut pertamaku."_ Isakan terdengar lirih dari mulut Changmin.

"Dimana sekarang dirimu?" Tanyaku lagi.

_"Padahal aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Hyung. Bahkan aku membocorkan semua rahasiaku tanpa sungkan."_ Suara Changmin benar-benar terdengar parau. Shit! Dia pasti sangat terpukul. Dia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Minnie, ceritakan kepadaku sekarang kau dimana? Aku akan ketempatmu saat ini juga!"

_"Ani ani ani! Hyung beristirahatlah yang cukup sekarang sudah tengah malam. Hyung cukup menemaniku berbicara diponsel."_

Seevil-evilnya Changmin, sebenarnya dia sangat peduli pada diriku. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah minnie, Dengarkan hyung berbicara ne?"

Tidak ada respon. Ku rasa minnie mulai akan menyimak perkataanku.

"Kau sangat Hebat! Kau genius! Kau tidak gagal! Ini hanya segelintir pelajaran untukmu agar lebih maju! bukan karna pembawa-an acaramu yang tidak bagus, kau yang terbaik minnie. Tapi konsep acara itu tersendiri yang membuat menurunnya rating. Jadi ..."

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk menemani Changmin curhat. Dugaanku benar rating acara yang menurun membuat acara ini diberhentikan. Aku sangat ingin memeluk Changmin saat ini. Dia pasti terpukul. Semoga dengan perkataanku membuat Changmin sedikit melupakan masalah ini. Changmin juga bilang jika tanggal 6 Maret nanti akan menjadi syuting episode terakhir untuk moonlight.

Aku benar-benar sedih mendengarnya.

Segera ku ambil ponsel ku yang satunya. Ponsel yang diberikan oleh kekasihku, Yunho. Itu ponsel khusus untuk menghubungi dirinya.

Ku ketikan satu kata singkat. Dan langsung menklik tombol send.

'Yunnie...'

Sekarang sudah menujukkan pukul 3 pagi. Pasti Yunho sudah tertidur.

Tak lama ponselku berbunyi. Yunho menghubungiku.

KLIK..

_"Yeoboseyo, Boo!"__  
_  
"Yeoboseyo, Yunnie! Kau sedang bersama Minnie sekarang, eum?"

_"Aku sedang tidak bersamanya, Boo. Aku sedang di Apartemenku sendiri. Wae?"_

"Moonlight akan berhentikan acaranya, Yun!"

_"Jinjja? Kenapa minnie tidak menceritakan padaku?"_

"Mungkin kau sangat sibuk. Jadi minnie tidak sempat menceritakannya. Yunnie, besok cek keadaan minnie, Jebal!"

_"Ne ne ne. Besok aku akan menemuinya. Kau tidak tidur, Boo?"__  
_  
"Aku memikirkan, Minnie!"

_"Minnie pasti bisa melewati ini semua, Boo. Tidurlah. Bukankah besok kau akan menghadiri UNICEF, eum? Ini hampir pagi, Jagalah kesehatanmu!"__  
_  
"Ah kau benar sekali. Yasudah! Jaljayo, Yunie!"

_"Jaljayo boojaejoongie. Saranghae :*"_

"Nado Saranghae :*"

Akhir-akhir yunho memang sangat sibuk. Mengingat albumnya akan rilis tanggal 6 nanti dan belum syuting drama yang harus dia jalani. Tidak heran dirinya jam segini belum tertidur.

Aku menghela nafas mengingat ketika tanggal 6 nanti akan menjadi hari membahagiakan dan menyedihkan untuk Changmin. Karena pada tanggal itu album Time mereka akan rilis dan akan menjadi hari terakhir Changmin membaca acaranya.

**.**

**.**

- 6 Maret 2013

Aku sangat kagum melihat penjualan album 'TIME' pada hari pertama saja sudah terjual 160.000 lebih sehingga menempati urutan pertama di Oricon Daily Chart. Kekasih dan dongsaengku itu memang sangat menakjubkan.

Strategis penjualan albumnya memang sangat unik. Mantan agensi ku, Avex, Sangat kreatif. Dalam version A, B, C terdapat pesan-pesan rahasia yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Sehingga mau tidak mau. Ingin tidak ingin. Para Bigeast ataupun Cassiopeia harus membeli ketiga album itu jika ingin mengetahui pesan-pesan rahasia.

Bukankah itu sangat kreatif, eoh?

Aku bahkan sudah memiliki album itu sebelum kalian-kalian memilikinya. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa. Karna sudah jelas itu diberikan oleh Yunho. Dia ingin aku menjadi pendengar pertamanya. Keren bukan ? Haha

Aku sangat suka dengan TIME future. Disitu Yunho dan Minnie sangat lucu. Terlihat seperti kakek-kakek. Aku terkekeh geli membayangkan diriku sudah tua nanti. Pasti rambutku memutih, kulitku keriput, Dan...

Andwae! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku pasti sangat jelek. Nanti Yunho tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Bisa tidak yah jika diriku tetap imut dan tampan seperti ini ? Oh maksudku Cantik.

**.**

**.**

Ponselku berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

'Jae-ah, Lagu Kiss B mu di Banned oleh KBS!'

Aku membelalak shock membaca pesan dari Manager Hyung.

Laguku di banned ?

Omo...

Aku langsung lemas seketika. Apa salahku?

Memang lirik dilaguku itu cukup menjurus telak ke Rated NC tapi bukankah hal itu wajar? Bahkan lagu Trouble Maker saja tidak dibanned. Sudah jelas lagu itu cukup berated ++ dengan terdengar suara-suara seperti desahan apalagi MV nya sangat menggairahkan.

Cih, bukankah aku sering menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Kenapa harus lemas Kim.

"Jaejoong, ini bukan masalah besar!" Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Tapi aku cukup sedih. Padahal itu lagu favorite Yunho-Ku!

'Yunnie, lagu kiss B ku di banned :'('

Aku langsung mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Yunho.

Ponselku bergetar.

'JINJJA?'

Yunho pasti sangat kaget.

'Ne :'( aku sangat sedih! Padahal hari ini albummu rilis'

'Gwaenchana, Boo. Nanti kau menyanyikan dihadapanku saja.'

'Yunnie serius! Kemarilah. Aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkanmu'

'Mianhae. Tp Aku akan berangkat ke jepang sekarang, Boo!'

Aku tidak membalas pesan terakhir Yunho. Aku benar-benar sangat sebal. Ditambah Yunho tidak bisa menemuiku sekarang.

Aku sangat sebal hari ini. Sungguh sangat sebal!

Dan kalian tahu itu terjadi di tanggal 6! Menyebalkan.

Tanggal 6 itu benar-benar penuh cerita. Dari mulai menjadi syuting terakhir Changmin di Moonlight, Rilisnya album TIME, dan menyebarnya tentang lagu Kiss B ku di Banned oleh salah satu stasiun televisi! Dan Yunho tidak ada disisiku!

Cih..

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan!

It's My Story  
Sign, Kim Jaejoong. 130306

END

**Annyeong balik lagi nih sama fanfic baru aku. Aduh maaf kalo ceritanya makin rancu. Haha**

**Sebenernya ini dibuat dari tanggal 6 kemarin tapi baru sempet post sekarang diffn :p**

**Btw, ada yang galau MUBANK? Aku sedikit galau meski gak ada Oppars tapi aku tetap kepingin ketemu sama SHINee, 2pm and Beast **

**Aduh kenapa Jadi curhat gini. Haha **

**And last ada yang tau Chinese gay couple YUXI – OYO ? OMO author lagi tergila-gila sangat sama mereka berdua lohhh. Mereka sosweet dan sangat HOT. Hihi**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yunjae story – Because White Day**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : M**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : ONLY YUNJAE**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL! NC-17, OS!**

**.**

**It's my story**

**.**

**.**

"Happy White Day, Boo!" Yunho memberikan sebuket bunga lili putih dihadapanku setelah aku membuka pintu apartemenku.

Aku terkejut. Jelas. Padahal sebelumnya Yunho bilang tidak bisa menemuiku hari ini.

Ku lihat Yunho tersenyum saat ini. "Surprise!" Katanya setelah melihat diriku tetap dalam posisi mematung karena terkejut.

Aku tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Yunho erat. Bahkan Bunga di genggamannya belum aku ambil. Aku terlalu senang. Aku kira akan menghabisi White Day sendirian. Haha Yunho mana sekejam itu membiarkan aku merana di hari ini.

"Kau membohongiku!" Ucapku manja sembari melesakkan kepalaku didada bidangnya. Yunho terkekeh dan mulai membelai lembut rambutku.

"Mianhae! Kau suka?"

Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku. Menatap mata musang yang selalu ku kagumi. Aku tersenyum mengangguk.

"Ne, aku sangat suka, Yunnie. Gomawo."

Cupp..

Aku mencium singkat bibir hatinya. Dan mulai mengambil bunga lili ditangannya. Serta langsung berlari kedalam apartemen. Ah aku sungguh malu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mencium dirinya didepan pintu apartemen seperti itu. Meskipun singkat tapi tetap saja wajahku memanas.

Yunho mulai mengikutiku kedalam setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu apartemenku.

Sekarang aku sedang berkutat didapur mencoba membuatkannya minuman.

"Boo." Terpaan nafas halus menyapa tengkukku. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang tubuhku.

"Eumm.."

"Sedang apa?"

"Sedang mandi-" aku langsung membalikkan badanku menjadi berhadapan dengan dirinya. Aku mendelik sebal. Memangnya dia tidak lihat aku sedang apa."-Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, eoh?" Aku mendengus.

Yunho terkekeh. Pelukan dipinggangku telah terlepas. Aku segera meneruskan kegiatanku membuatkan minuman untuknya.

"Aigoo, begitu saja marah!" Yunho mulai memelukku lagi dari belakang. Dan mulai menciumi perpotongan leherku bertubi-tubi. Aku menggeliat pelan.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Yun!" Ucapku mencoba melepaskan pelukkannya. "Duduklah. Sebentar lagi minumannya siap!"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menurut duduk dimeja bar yang ada didapurku. Dia memainkan bunga lili pemberiannya yang sebelumnya aku taruh di Vas bunga meja itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kau bilang ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar jawabannya. Segera ku hampiri dirinya dan meletakkan minuman untuk kami berdua.

"Apa kau lelah? Aku tidak apa tidak merayakan White day tahun ini tanpamu!" Ucapku lembut seraya membelai pipi miliknya. Mencoba meyakinkannya.

Yunho memegang tanganku yang masih membelai pipinya. Dia mulai menggesek-gesekkan tanganku dengan pipinya.

"Aku tahu kau kesepian-" ucapnya pelan "-Mianhae aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu." Matanya mulai menatap mataku lembut.

Aku tersenyum. Tidak apa walau seperti ini aku sangat bahagia. Dapat memilikinya saja sudah merupakan anugrah terindah dihidupku.

"Aku tidak pernah menuntut lebih kepadamu, Yun!"

Yunho mulai menangkup kedua pipiku. "Kau terlalu baik, Boo. Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado."

Entah siapa yang memulai benda kenyal merah milik kami berdua mulai menempel satu sama lain.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Eung.." Deshku pelan ketika intensitas ciuman kami meningkat dari sebelumnya. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher Yunho. Tangan kiri Yunho memeluk pinggangku erat, sedangkan yang kanan menahan tengkukku erat.

Cukup lama kami berciuman dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Nafasku mulai putus-putus. Aku menyadari jika diriku membutuhkan banyak oksigen. Ku pukul pelan dada bidang milik Yunho mencoba memperingati untuk melepaskan ciuman mautnya. Yunho mengerti dan mulai melepaskan ciumannya.

Aku terengah-rengah mencoba meraup banyak oksigen disekitar.

'Hah.. Hah.. Hah..'

Yunho tersenyum melihat keadaanku saat ini dan mulai menyentuh daguku untuk membersihkan lelehan saliva entah milik siapa.

"Kau begitu menggoda, Boo." Bisiknya seduktif ditelingaku. Kulitku langsung meremang mendengar bisikannya. Dia sangat tahu titik-titik sensitive tubuhku.

"Kau nakal, Yun!" Aku mendorong bahunya pelan. Wajahku mulai memanas akibat godaan miliknya itu.

"Oh, Kyeopta!"

"Menyebalkan!"

Aku mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Aku tidak bisa digoda Yunho terus-terusan. Bisa-bisa wajahku jadi memerah sempurna.

Aku meninggalkan dirinya ke dapur kembali.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Yun? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu? Kau lapar bukan?"

"Aku memang sangat lapar, Boo."

"Kau ingin ku buatkan apa, eum?" Tanyaku menoleh padanya yang saat ini masih berdiri didepan meja bar didapurku.

Ku lihat Yunho sedikit menyeringai dan mulai menghampiriku. Setelah dekat dia memeluk tubuh kurusku (?) Erat dan mulai meletakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leherku.

"Aku akan memasak, Pabbo! Jangan memelukku seperti ini."

"Aku memang lapar, Boo!" Dia mulai menjilati leherku seduktif. "Dan aku ingin menyantapmu saat ini!" Yunho masih menyeringai dalam jilatannya dileherku.

"Eung.. Yunh.." Desahan manis lolos dari bibir mungilku. Aku tidak bisa untuk menahannya. Yunho selalu sukses membuat aku melayang walau dengan sentuhan ringan.

Dia mulai menegakkan wajahnya. Seakan meminta ijin.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah mupeng miliknya.

"Miliki aku. Rasuki holeku dengan Junior big Size milikmu. Emut nippleku dengan keras. Tinggalkan tanda disekujur tubuhku. Buat aku mengerangkan namamu dipuncak kenikmatanku, Yunnie!" Ucapku seduktif dengan menangkup kedua pipinya. Ku lihat dirty talk yang aku ucapkan mampu membuatnya menyeringai senang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Keadaan tubuhku sudah naked sempurna sedangkan Yunho masih memakai celananya.

Kami masih memangut satu sama lain. Yunho mengemut bibir atasku ganas. Aku balik mengemut bibir bawahnya.

Aku membuka bibirku ketika Yunho mengetuk-ngetuk bibirku meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam. Lidah panjang Yunho langsung menginvasi mulutku.

Jari-jari Yunho tidak tinggal diam. Dia mulai memelintir nippleku lembut.

"Mmmphh ahhh.." Desahan manis lolos dari bibirku ketika bibir Yunho dengan nakalnya membelai-belai dinding atas mulutku. Badanku melemas. Jika tidak ada tangan Yunho yang menahan pinggangku mungkin saat ini aku sudah jatuh terduduk akibat ciuman mautnya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku kekanan. Memberi akses lebih kepada Yunho untuk menikmati mulutku.

"Ahh.. Eungg.. Yunhh" pasokan oksigen mulai menipis. Degub Jantungku mulai memburu. Aku langsung melepaskan ciuman kami sepihak.

"Kau.. Hah.. Ingin membunuhhku. Hah.. Pabbo!" Aku mencoba berbicara padanya meski terputus-putus. Yunho terlihat senyum-senyum saja. Aku heran seberapa banyak simpanan oksigen didalam tubuhnya sehingga dia tetap nampak baik-baik saja meski kami berciuman 20 menit lamanya. Mungkin inilah yang membedakan kenapa Yunho selalu berada diatas dalam hubungan kami.

"Mau mencoba gaya baru, Boo?"

"Ung?"

"Kajja. Kita peraktekan gaya baru." Aku menurut saja ketika Yunho mulai menarikku kearah meja bar dan mendudukan tubuh polosku disana.

Yunho melihatku tidak berkedip.

"A-apa yang kau lihat, ha?" Tanyaku gugup. Meskipun kami sering melakukannya. Aku selalu gugup, aku terlalu malu dipandangi intens dengannya.

"Kau sangat cantik!"

"Aku tampan!"

"Tampan sekaligus cantik!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku ketika mendengar ucapannya.

"Jja kita mulai menu utama kita." Aku mengernyit heran ketika melihat Yunho mengambil moccachino cream yang aku buatkan untuknya tadi.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Seluruh tubuhku berdesir dingin ketika yunho menyiramkan moccachino cream itu diseluruh tubuhku secara perlahan. Aku mendongak mencoba menikmati aliran dingin yang menyapa tubuhku.

Beda kenyal basah mulai menyapa leherku. Yunho mulai menjilati seluruh tubuhku yang dilapisi moccachino cream itu.

Tidak hanya menjilati. Yunho juga mengigit-gigit kecil spot-spot tertentu dileherku. Mencoba membuat kissmark.

"Eungg Yunh.." Aku hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya. Kedua tanganku, ku jadikan penopang tubuhku dan kedua kakiku, ku biarkan menjuntai kebawah.

Jilatan dan ciuman Yunho tiba kebagian dadaku. Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku ketika lidah Yunho menari-nari disekitar nippleku.

Bulir-bulir keringat nampak membasahi wajahku. Dan aku desahan keras ku keluarkan tak kala nippleku berada sempurna didalam mulutnya.

"Arghhh... Mphhhh.. Shhh.. Yunnie ah..."

Yunho terus mengemut kedua nippleku secara bergantian. Merasa bosan. Dia melanjutkan jilatan dan ciumannya kebawah. Yunho sedikit bermain-main di perutku.

Setelah itu Yunho sampai didaerah selangkanganku. Dia tidak langsung membelai Juniorku. Mulutnya menjilati semua moccachino cream dipaha sampai kakiku tanpa menyentuh Juniorku.

"Shhh.. Ahh.." Juniorku mulai mengacung sempurna aliran percum mulai terlihat keluar.

"Yunhhhh please.."

"Please apa, Boo?" Tanya innocent dan masih menjilat-jilati jari-jari kedua kakiku.

Aku tidak tahan. Dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu meletakkan ditengah-tengah selangkanganku. Yunho meniup-niup juniorku. Aku berdesir.

"Jangan permainkan ku ughhh.."

Aku semakin tersiksa, aku ingin cepat-cepat Yunho memasukkan Juniorku kedalam mulutnya.

Aku tercekat. Sontak kakiku melebar dengan sendirinya. Kepalaku mendongak nikmat. Ketika Juniorku berada sempurna dimulut Yunho.

"Shhhh ahhh fas-terhhhhh" aku menjambak rambutnya agar memperdalam hisapannya. Kepala Yunho terlihat naik turun. Ahh ini begitu nikmat.

Tak berapa lama aku langsung memuntahkan spermaku dimulut Yunho.

Yunho menhisap habis lelehan spermaku dan mulai membagi denganku melalu ciuman.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ah.. Ahh.. Yess.. Likehhh.. That.. Unghhh" Yunho mendesah ketika aku memasukkan Junior bignya kedalam mulutku. Aku menyukai ketika dia hanya mendesah untukku.

Ku putari ujung Juniornya dengan lidahku. Sedikit bermain tidak apa bukan.

"Boo, kau nakal!"

Aku hanya tersenyum disela-sela jilatanku pada Juniornya.

Yunho langsung menarikku berdiri dan menghempaskanku pelan kedingding.

tubuh depanku sempurna menempel kedinding. Juniorku kembali menegang tak kala bergesekkan dengan dinding dan Junior Yunho yang berada tepat dibelakang holeku.

"Tanpa persiapan, eumm" Yunho langsung menarik wajahku kesamping dan menciumiku ganas. Junior Bignya mencoba memasuki holeku. Aku sedikit meringis tak kala ujung Juniornya mulai memasuki holeku.

"Ahhh.." Erangku pelan. Yunho tetap dalam posisi menciumiku. Tangan kanannya tidak tinggal diam. Tangan miliknya menggenggam Juniorku. Mengocoknya pelan. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian terhadap holeku.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH SHITT! Arghhh, sakit Yunhhh" dalam satu hentakkan Junior Yunho langsung memasukiku. Sungguh ini sangat sakit. Mengingat telah lama aku tidak making love lagi sama dia. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Badanku seakan terbelah dua. Apalagi dalam posisi seperti ini. Juniornya benar-benar masuk sempurna didalam holeku.

"Ssttt tenang, Boo!" Yunho mulai menjilati seluruh wajahku. Mencoba membuatku tenang. Tangan kanannya tetap aktif mengocok Juniorku. Sedang tangan kirinya bermain-main di nippleku.

"Bergeraklah!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Yunho langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar.

"AHHH Shhhh Therehhhhh." Dalam dua kali hentakkan Yunho langsung mampu menyodok tepat prostatku.

Aku hanya mampu mendesah keras tak kala Yunho berkali-kali menyentuh titik itu.

"SShhhhh fasterrr ugh..."

"Tighhh... Ahhh.."

"Deeper Yunh... Dee..per.. Shhh.."

"Ah.. Ah... Ahh.. Cum..! YUNNIE.."

Aku melemas ketika telah mencapai orgasmeku. Tubuhku seakan ingin merosot. Yunho bahkan belum orgasme sama sekali.

Setelah aku orgasme. Yunho kembali menyodokkan Juniornya pada holeku kasar agar mendaparkan klimaksnya.

"Ahhh... More... Ahh.."

Dan erangan serta desahan terus memenuhi apartemenku.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Setelah melakukan berkali-kali dalam posisi berbeda dan tempat berbeda akhirnya kami berada dikasur kamar tidurku saat ini.

"Ughhhhhh.. Shhh.. Cepathhh.. Selesaikann.. Ahhh.. Yun..."

"Sebentarhh, Boo!"

Yunho menghentakkan Juniornya. Mencoba memperdalam. Tangannya menekuk kedua kakiku. Tak lama dari itu..

"Yun... Cummmhh.."

"Bersama, Boo..."

"YUNNIEEEE/BOOO!"

Yunho langsung ambruk diatas tubuhku. Cairannya memenuhi holeku. Kami berdua terengah.

Secara perlahan Yunho melepaskan juniornya dari holeku. Menimbulkan desahan halus dariku.

"Gomawo, Boo. Cupp" Yunho mencium keningku. Aku sudah memejamkan mata karna kelelahan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Ughhhhh.. Appo!" Hari telah pagi, bagian bawahku terasa sangat sakit sekali. Ku lihat Yunho sudah tidak ada di sampingku.

Aku meringis. Bagian bawahku benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Yunho telah menghabisiku habis-habisan semalam.

CKLEK..

"Kau sudah bangun, Boo!" Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi kamarku dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Dan satu lagi handuk yang dipegang untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Badanku terasa remuk semua.

Yunho menghampiriku dan duduk dihadappanku.

"Apakah sangat sakit? Mianhae!" Ucapnya penuh sesal.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa nanti juga hilang, tapi kau harus tanggung jawab membelikanku satu set Cartier." Ucapku setengah menggoda.

Yunho terkekeh dan mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Dia beranjak menuju meja nakas dan mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan.

Aku tercengeng. Kapan Yunho membelinya?

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Boo!" Yunho tersenyum dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Omo? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku shock sembari merampas kotak itu.

Aku terpana melihat isi dari kotak itu. Satu set cartier! Omo!

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku kepada Yunho tanpa berkedip.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apa si yang tidak untuk Jung Jaejoong!"

"Kyaaa. Gomawo Yunnie!" Aku langsung memeluk dirinya erat. Ah aku sangat senang sekali.

"Ne cheoman." Yunho mengelus punggung polosku pelan.

"Kau tidak penasaran bagaimana aku mendapatkan itu, eum?"

Aku langsung mendongakkan mataku. Mengerjap-ngerjap polos sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sudah memesannya lama. Itu tiba tadi pagi ketika kau masih terlelap!"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne."

"Ahh saranghae, Yunnie!" Aku memeluknya lagi.

"Nado saranghae, Boo!"

Uuuu aku sangat menyukai white day tahun ini. Yah meski White Day di tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak kalah romantis. Yunho selalu tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakanku.

Jinjja! Aku sungguh mencintai pria ini.

It's My Story  
Sign, Kim Jaejoong  
130316

**END**

**.**

**Mianhae kalo NC nya gak HOT /nunduk-nuduk/**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yunjae story – Because Sandara Park**

**Disclaimer : God and Themselves**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Jung Marni**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : ONLY YUNJAE**

**Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL!**

.

**Hanya fanfic ringan.**

**.**

**It's Yunjae Story!****  
**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

_'Nomor yang anda tuju saat ini sedang sibuk!'_

Namja Cantik itu menghela nafas pelan dan mematikan ponselnya kasar, ketika terdengar suara operator -lagi- dalam sambungan ponselnya.

Jaejoong, nama namja cantik itu, kini sibuk menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Bibir penuhnya mengerucut. Dirinya sibuk mondar mandir keliling kamar yang di tempatinya sekarang.

"Otteokhe?" Tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahku! Mana aku tahu dia akan melakukan itu! Yunnie pasti akan salah paham!" Kembali dirinya sibuk bermonolog ria.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Memijat pelipisnya pelan. Rasanya kepalanya menjadi pusing mendadak. Pesan singkat yang dikirimkan namjachingunya mengacaukan pagi indah sang namja cantik.

Kenapa? Merasa ada yang aneh?

Yah, Kim Jaejoong memang seorang namja dan kekasihnya juga seorang namja. Ayolah kalian jangan sok terkejut seperti itu. Bukankah kalian sudah sangat tahu dan mengenal dengan baik Yunjae couple yang fenomenal itu?

Dan benar sekali, Yunho adalah kekasih Kim Jaejoong dikehidupan nyata.

'Jae, aku tidak menyangka kau masih berhubungan dengan Dara. Kau ingin memamerkan pada dunia jika dekat dengannya? Mau membuat skandal, eum? Menyebalkan!'

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Yunho kepada namja doe eyes ini. Pesan yang menyiratkan jika sang namja tampan sedang mengalami cemburu yang mendalam.

Tak tahukah Jaejoong ketika Jung Yunho mengetahui jika Dara memfollow akun twitter miliknya, moodnya menjadi sangat buruk. Tampangnya benar-benar kusut. Dan itu benar-benar terlihat jelas ketika dirinya akan pergi ke Beijing untuk melakukan tour konser disana.

Tok- Tok- Tok- Tok-

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" Suara Junsu terdengar didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong. Segera namja cantik itu beranjak membukakan pintu untuk Junsu.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Tunggu dulu, Su-ie. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu dilobbi."

"Ne."

Jaejoong bergegas mengambil ponsel, mantel, kacamata dan masker miliknya. Hari ini dia akan berlatih untuk persiapan konser JYJ di todome nanti. Sekarang dia dan kedua dongsaengnya sedang berada dijepang. Memang mereka sudah beberapa hari ini tinggal di Jepang mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk konser comeback mereka setelah 3 tahun lamanya tidak beraktivitas dinegara sakura itu.

**.**

**.**

"Jejung ada apa dengan gerakanmu? Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan hampir 10 kali." Suara berat sang pelatih terdengar.

"Maaf. Aku akan lebih berkonsentrasi lagi." Namja cantik itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada sang pelatih dan para dancer disana. Karna dirinya, mereka semua harus mengulang gerakan dilagu yang sama berkali-kali.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, Jejung-kun." Suara sang pelatih kembali terdengar. Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Namja cantik itu merasa bersalah. "Sudahlah kau istirahat dulu, setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi. Junsu sekarang giliranmu solo."

"Baiklah."

Junsu menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong. "Fighting, Hyung." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pelan menanggapi ucapan namja imut itu.

"Kau kenapa, Hyung? Sejak tadi gerakanmu keliru terus." Yoochun mengambil posisi di samping namja cantik yang sedang duduk mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah berlatih 5 jam lamanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi, Yunho." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah sudah ku duga. Ada apa lagi, eoh?"

"Yunho cemburu dengan dara."

"Dara? Sandara Park maksud mu?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi eoh?"

"Siapa tahu kenalan baru mu." Yoochun tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau pikir aku seperti dirimu, Park!" Jaejoong mendelik yang terlihat sangat imut dimata Yoochun.

"Aigoo begitu saja marah." Yoochun mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong pelan. Gemas melihat kelakuan Hyung tertuanya yang tidak sadar umur itu.

"YA! YA! YA! Singkirkan tanganmu dari rambut indahku, Chunnie!"

"Ne ne ne." Yoochun menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sibuk membenahi rambut indahnya yang telah diacak-acak oleh si cassanova.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Yunho hyung bisa cemburu, Hyung?"

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Mollayo, Mungkin karna Dara memfollow akun twitterku."

"Jinjjayo? Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karna waktu itu aku bercerita kepada Seunghyun tentang aku yang digosipkan gay dengan Changseok Hyung. Maybe, Seunghyun menceritakan hal itu pada Dara. Dan berhubung Dara tidak tega denganku yang terlihat kusut dan tidak imut-imut lagi setelah kejadian itu, jadi dirinya mencoba membuat sensasi baru dengan memfollow akunku serta membuat seakan-akan kita sedang berkencan. Dan menghapus rumor kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Changseok Hyung." Jaejoong menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan wajah dibuat seserius mungkin. Dirinya terkekeh pelan melihat Yoochun yang nampak sedang mencerna cerita -analisis- nya itu.

"YA! Cerita macam apa itu? Mana mungkin seperti itu. Aishh jinjja!"

Tawa Jaejoong seketika meledak melihat Yoochun baru menyadari maksud cerita namja itu.

Yoochun sibuk menggerutui hyung cantiknya itu yang ternyata sedang mengerjainya.

**.**

**.**

Tapi disaat itu juga, Yoochun terlihat tersenyum tulus melihat tawa Jaejoong yang jarang dilihatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Tokyo terlihat sangat indah ketika malam tiba. Gemerlap lampu terlihat berkilauan. Sungguh Jaejoong merindukan negara yang dia cap sebagai rumah keduanya ini.

Dengan penyamaran lengkap, Jaejoong menyusuri malam Tokyo. Setelah berlatih keras tadi, dia memutuskan berjalan-jalan sejenak. Melepas lelah akibat latihannya hari ini, ditambah sampai sekarang ponsel kekasihnya pun tidak dapat dihubungi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Dan memutuskan duduk dibangku dipinggir jalanan kota Tokyo. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan dia dan kekasihnya memang tidak begitu baik. Terlebih Yunho terlihat makin sensitive dan overprotective padanya. Salah sedikit, Yunho akan marah-marah. Salah sedikit, Yunho akan mendiamkannya. Entahlah mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

Namja cantik ini cukup sedikit tertekan ketika teman baiknya, Changseok, memutuskan untuk menjauhinya sementara waktu. Mungkin Changseok membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk menenangkan diri setelah menerima bashing dari beberapa fans namja bermata doe eyes ini. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa bersalah, dirinya sudah berulang kali meminta maaf kepada Changseok. Tapi Changseok hanya berkata, "Sudahlah Jaejoongie. Ini bukan salahmu."

Padahal Changseok sangat mengerti dirinya dan kekasihnya. Dia akan selalu sharing pada namja botak itu sekedar meminta saran apabila sedang ada masalah dengan sang kekasih. Hal ini wajar, mengingat Changseok lebih berpengalaman menghadapi hubungan sesama jenis daripada dirinya.

Sekarang namja cantik ini harus bagaimana? Teman Sharingnya tidak ada disampingnya, Dia benar-benar mengutuk Changseok yang sangat ceroboh waktu di Hongkong. Seandainya tidak begini mungkin dirinya masih berteman baik dengan Changseok.

Jaejoong menghel nafas. Ingin sekali dirinya Menjelaskan hubungan yang sebenarnya pada sang kekasih bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Dara? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ponsel kekasihnya saja tidak bisa dihubungi.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua Tangannya digosok-gosokkan dengan kasar mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai terasa.

Namja cantik ini mengingat dengan jelas kejadian setahun yang lalu. Ketika dirinya mendapatkan kiriman hadiah dari Dara. Dan sialnya, Yunholah yang menerima hadiahnya saat itu.

"Apa maksud mu?" Suara dingin Yunho terdengar menakutkan saat itu.

"Ada apa, Yunnie?"

Hadiah yang ada ditangannya dilempar keras ke lantai oleh namja bermata musang itu. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Mengapa kau masih berhubungan dengan Dara?" Ah sepertinya Jaejoong tahu itu hadiah dari siapa.

"Aniyo, kau salah paham."

"Cih, salah paham katamu, Hah?" Suara Yunho mulai meninggi.

"Demi tuhan Yunnie, Ini hanya hadiah biasa."

"Biasa? Haha biasa kau bilang? Setelah yeoja itu dengan jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya padamu? Jangan bilang kau juga mulai tertarik padanya, Jae!" Mata Yunho memicing.

"A-aniyo."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak kau tolak secara terang-terangan, eoh?" Jaejoong meremas bajunya kasar memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar sang kekasih tidak salah sangka.

"Aku pergi."

Dan sudah jelas setelah kejadian itu, 3 hari Yunho mendiaminya. Yah well, sebut saja Yunho sedang merajuk saat itu. Percayalah hubungan sesama jenis itu lebih sensitive daripada hubungan pada umumnya. Salah sedikit, kalian akan mati.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu konser JYJ nanti." Suara seorang yeoja membuat Jaejoong menengokkan kepalanya mancari asal suara itu.

"Kau sudah dapat tiketnya?" Dua yeoja dewasa terlihat sedang mengantri dikedai kopi pinggir jalan. Tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk. Sehingga Jaejoong bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas pembicaran mereka.

"Iya, kekasihku yang memberikannya. Kau juga kan?"

"Tentu. Ah bukankah tanggal dua nanti Tohoshinki juga kesini. Yah meski mereka di Osaka."

"Sungguh? Astaga mereka berlima akan berada disini? Wah aku tidak sabar menunggu momentnya. Siapa tahu mereka akan bertemu diam-diam." Mendengar itu Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum.

"Siapa tahu juga nanti Yunjae akan bertemu. Aduh memikirnya saja sudah membuatku ingin berteriak."

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Tapi aku juga berharap itu terjadi. Apalagi tanggal 4 Tohoshinki masih ada jadwal disini, jadi kemungkinan tanggal 3 mereka free dan bisa nonton konser JYJ juga."

"Dan jangan lupakan Yunjae akan ketemuan dan menghabiskan malam yang panjang."

"Aish mesum sekali dirimu." Selanjutnya terdengar suara tawa dua yeoja itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan dua yeoja itu. Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi. Kekasihnya saja sekarang sedang marah, mana mau dia bertemu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak menghubungi Jaejoong Hyung?"

"Jangan sebut namanya dihadapanku saat ini!"

"Wae?"

Yunho memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan maknaenya, dan mendudukan tubuhnya dihadapan sang maknae. Namja bermata musang ini sibuk memijit pelipis dan tengkuknya. Dirinya benar-benar buruk. Seharian ini kerjaannya hanya marah-marah. Meski yang dimarahi berbuat kesalahan sedikit tapi Yunho akan memberikan tatapan mematikan membuat mereka ketakutan. Hal ini, sukses membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah jelas apa yang membuat leader groupnya ini uring-uringan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong, Hyung tercantiknya itu.

"Selesaikanlah. Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan konser nanti." Changmin beranjak meninggalkan Yunho sendiri. Kadang dirinya akan menjadi lebih dewasa dibandingkan Yunho.

Yunho merilekskan tubuhnya setelah melakukan rehersal. Dia bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya dan akan langsung pergi tidur, karna besok konser telah menantinya.

Ketika akan memejamkan matanya dia baru mengingat telah mengnon-aktifkan ponsel seharian ini. Mengingat tadi ponselnya lowbat dan dirinya belum sempat menchargernya.

Yunho segera mencharger dan mengaktifkan ponsel miliknya. Tak lama ponselnya berdering tiada henti. Puluhan pesan singkat dan pesan suara masuk ke ponsel yang mirip seperti ponsel kekasihnya itu. Dan sudah jelas siapa pengirimnya, mengingat hanya kekasihnya yang memiliki nomor ini.

Changmin benar. Jika ini tidak diselesaikan dirinya benar-benar akan mengacaukan konser besok.

Dengan mengumpulkan tenaganya, Mencoba untuk tidak meledak ketika nanti sang kekasih menjelaskan yeoja sialan itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Yunho mendidih.

Segera dirinya menekan tombol 'Call' ketika menemukan nama kekasihnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" Tidak ada sahutan dari sana. Yunho mengernyit dan memastikan jika ponselnya telah terhubung.

"Jae.."

_"Bukan aku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak sedang mencoba membuat skandal. Percayalah padaku."_

Hening...

"Yunnie?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara takut-takut Jaejoong. Ah pasti Jaejoong menyangka dirinya sedang marah.

_"Demi Tuhan, Yunnie aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan begini ku mohon."_ Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jaejoong memang tidak bersalah. Dirinya hanya sedikit kesal, ani, sangat kesal ketika melihat Dara dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap sang kekasih di jejaring sosial, yang tentu saja dilihat semua orang.

_"Yun.."_

"Eum?"

_"Mianhae."_

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

_"Ku pikir dirimu sedang marah padaku."_ Jaejoongnya sangat polos. Yunho sangat beruntung sekali mendapatkan dirinya. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga sangat baik hati dan selalu meminta maaf meski dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Lupakanlah. Tadi ponselku lowbat. Aku tadi hanya sedikit kesal mendengar dara memfollowmu. Aku tidak akan marah asal kau tidak memfollow dia."

_"Jinjjayo? Ah tentu saja. Lagipula jika aku memfollow dia. Kau akan mengunfolnya."_ Yunho tergelak. Hahaha dirinya memang akan mengunfol semua orang yang Jaejoong follow. Kecuali Junsu dan Yoochun tentu saja.

_"Aku hampir mati berdiri ketika tidak bisa menghubungimu, Pabbo."_

"Ne, Gomen, Baby."

Dan obrolan ringan pun tercipta diantara dua pasang kekasih yang sudah berbaikan itu.

**.**

**.**

Konser hari pertama di Todome berjalan sukses. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu sangat terharu melihat fans memenuhi hall terbesar di tokyo itu. Apalagi melihat project Sakura ocean yang sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Mengingatkan mereka akan konser 4 tahun yang lalu di tempat yang sama.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" Tanya Junsu melihat Hyungnya akan pergi.

"Menemui, Yunnie!" Seakan mengerti, Junsu dan Yoochun yang kebetulan ada disana hanya mengangguk. Padahal konser baru selesai 2 jam yang lalu tapi Jaejoong lebih memilih pergi menemui kekasihnya daripada beristirahat untuk konser berikutnya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan mantelnya. Udara sangat dingin apalagi waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Namja cantik itu mempercepat langkahnya ke arah stasiun tokyo agar kekasihnya tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Mereka sengaja memutuskan bertemu di Stasiun daripada tempat lainnya. Memang tidak romantis. Tapi hanya tempat itu yang tidak akan diperkirakan oleh orang lain terutama para stalker jika dua superstar dunia sedang bertemu -berkencan- disana.

"Yunnie." Suara lembut namja cantik menghancurkan lamunan namja tampan yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku stasiun.

Yunho segera berdiri dan menghampiri kekasih cantiknya. "Kau sudah datang, Jae?" Direngkuhnya kekasih yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak ditemuinya.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Dirinya sangat merindukan harum namja bermata musang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kepala Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunnie?" Saat ini mereka sudah duduk dan menggenggam masing-masing tangan kekasihnya.

"Baik. Dirimu? Kau terlihat semakin kurus."

"YA! Aku sudah menaikkan berat badanku asal kau tau."

"Sungguh?" Yunho memicingkan matanya sangsi. Jaejoong mendecak.

"Lihat saja kalau tidak percaya." Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya sembari berkata. "Nah, aku sudah tidak sekurus dulu kan."

Yunho terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut kekasihnya. "Aigoo. Iya aku percaya."

"Kau memang harus percaya padaku, Yunnie!"

Lama mereka berbincang berbagi pengalaman dan cerita. Layaknya sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun. Mengabaikan bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu sudah terjadi kesalahpahaman. Memang selalu seperti ini. Setelah bertengkar hebat mereka akan terlihat mesra kembali bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Entahlah jangan tanyakan kenapa, mungkin karna cinta keduanya terlalu kuat. Meski banyak halangan dan ujian yang datang pada dasarnya mereka akan kembali pada rengkuhan masing-masing. Jaejoong untuk Yunho. Dan Yunho untuk Jaejoong. Dan itu sudah menjadi hak mutlak.

"Aku akan kembali ke seoul besok."

"M-mwo?"

"Iya, agensi menyuruh kami kembali."

"Tapi, kenapa? Bukankah tanggal 4 kalian masih ada jadwal?"

"Molla.."

"Jahat sekali. Padahal aku ingin kau dan minnie menonton konser kami." Mata Jaejoong terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca. Padahal diotaknya sudah tersusun rapi-rapi acara tanggal 3 nanti.

"Maafkan aku, Baby. Aku tidak bisa membantah mereka."

"Hiks.. Menyebalkan. Padahal aku ingin kau dan Minnie menonton konser kami." Isakan lolos dari mata bening Jaejoong.

"Sssttt Uljima." Yunho merengkuh namja cantik-Nya itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pasti kekasihnya itu sangat sedih.

Lama mereka dengan posisi seperti itu. Sampai Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya sepihak membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Wae, baby?"

"Cih, besok aku akan membakar kantor itu. Berani-beraninya dia menyuruh mu dan minnie bolak balik jepang-korea seakan-akan dari Cojjee ke SM!"

"Kalau kau membakarnya, nanti kekasihmu yang tampan ini tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Dan nanti tidak bisa membelikan BabyJae barang-barang mewah lagi karna aku jatuh miskin." Nada bicara Yunho dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Mwo? Ani ani ani. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Padahal tadi aku sudah melihat kalau Cartier mengeluarkan gelang terbaru. Nanti siapa yang akan membelikannya kalau Yunnie jatuh miskin."

Yunho terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasih cantiknya. Namja cantik itu tidak berubah. Tapi Yunho tetap saja mencintainya.

Segera dipeluk lagi namja cantik yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Meskipun hubungan mereka tidak wajar, meskipun banyak yang menentang, meskipun mereka jarang bertemu, meskipun mereka tidak bisa berkencan seperti pasangan sewajarnya, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar.

Tapi, mereka berdua tetap bahagia. Tetap bersyukur karna tuhan menjaga cinta mereka walau ujian datang bertubi-tubi.

"Saranghae, Jae. Jangan coba-coba dekat-dekat dengan Dara lagi."

"Hihi, tenang saja, aku hanya akan dekat dengan dirimu. Nado Saranghae, Yunnie."

"Jangan pernah berfikiran meninggalkanku."

"Ne."

"Jangan pernah terlalu dekat dengan yeoja manapun."

"Ne." Jaejoong memutar matanya mendengar permintaan Yunho yang ini.

"Tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi."

"Pasti."

"Berjanjilan akan setia selalu padaku." Yunho memberi jarak pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus. "Iya, Aku berjanji."

"Yakso?"

"Ne, Yakso!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum tulus. Bahagia terlihat dari pancaran mata keduanya. Kembali Yunho merengkuh namja cantik berstatus miliknya itu.

"Demi tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu Jae."

"Aku juga."

Di saksikan suasana malam stasiun Tokyo dua orang berjenis kelamin sama saling berpelukan erat. Entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu seperti ini lagi, tanpa gangguan, tanpa masalah.

**FIN**

**Ff ini mau aku ikutin lomba aslinya tapi gagal. Hahahaha belum ngirim udah pesimis duluan. LOL**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

Little Story about Yunjae

Disclaimer : God and Themselves

Author : Jung Marni

Genre : Romance

Cast : ONLY YUNJAE, yang lain numpang lewat ^^

Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur kecepatan, Miss Typo, YAOI! BL! Semi-Canon

.

It's Yunjae's story

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai hari yang cerah. Suasana kamar yang didominasi warna abu-abu terlihat damai, Hanya terdengar nafas teratur pemilik kamar sekaligus pemilik apartemen, yang menandakan sang penghuni masih berada dalam dunia mimpinya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda sang penghuni bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sepertinya dia cukup kelelahan, setelah kemarin berkutat dengan jadwal padatnya.

TingNong- TingNong- TingNong-

Bunyi bel tiada henti menginstrupsi tidur si namja cantik, pemilik kamar sekaligus apartemen. Dia Menggeliat pelan dan sedikit menggerutu dengan orang yang bertamu dipagi hari.

Dengan mata yang masih sedikit terpejam, sang namja cantik berjalan menuju pintu utama. Dia benar-benar mengutuk siapapun yang datang jika menyampaikan hal yang sangat tidak penting.

CKLEK.

"Annyeong, Jae Hyung." Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu, mengernyit mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedikit familiar. Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya, melihat siapa tamu yang menganggu pagi indahnya.

"K-Kyuhyun?" Mata Jaejoong terbuka sempurna ketika mengetahui siapa tamunya itu. Terlihat jelas raut wajah namja cantik itu sangat terkejut.

"Hehe annyeong, Hyung!" Kyuhyun memasang cengiran andalannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Kyu? Tumben sekali. Mana Minnie?" Jaejoong mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan kyuhyun setelah dirinya menyiapkan sarapan kecil untuk mereka berdua. Karna sebelumnya, Kyuhyun merengek pada Jaejoong bahwa dirinya kelaparan.

"Tunggu aku selesai makan, baru aku akan ceritakan, Hyung! Dan aku kesini memang sendiri tanpa Minnie."

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya.

Namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya dipagi buta dan merengek minta dibuatkan sarapan tanpa menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya terlebih dahulu. Awas saja jika bukan hal penting, Jaejoong akan mengirim Kyuhyun ke neraka! Tidak perduli meskipun namja di hadapannya ini adalah kekasih maknaenya.

"Jadi, bisa dijelaskan sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Begini Hyung. Err bagaimana menjelaskannya yah?" Kyuhyun terlihat gugup.

Jaejoong mengernyit melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tumben-tumbenan terlihat gugup.

"Dengar, Jae Hyung. Aku hanya akan mengucapkannya sekali. Jadi kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik-." Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "-Ajarkan aku cara menggoda Minnie!" Ucap Kyuhyun dalam intonasi yang cepat.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "M-mwoya?"

"Aish! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Pokoknya kau tinggal jawab saja. Mau apa tidak?!"

"Apa kau bilang? Menggoda?"

"N-ne!" Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan yang berada di meja makan. Dirinya terlihat pasrah jika akan di ejek abis-abisan oleh namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Jeongmal?" Jaejoong masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba memproses maksud namja berpipi chubby dihadapannya. Hey dirinya bukan tuli atau bodoh, hanya saja dia cukup terkejut dengan permintaan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh, eoh?" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, Mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Jinjjayo? KYAAAAAAAA, Kyunnie kau terserang malaikat apa, eoh?! OMONA OMONA!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Dia tidak menyangka uke tipe Kyuhyun ternyata punya keinginan untuk menggoda semenya juga. Dia pikir hubungan ChangKyu hanya akan dipenuhi dengan Game, Game dan Game. Sudah dipastikan akan jauh dari hal-hal berbau 'menggoda' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi dan menunduk pasrah ketika melihat reaksi namja cantik dihadapannya. "Kalau hyung menolak. yasudah!"

"Ah ani ani, aku sangat senang sekali. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini. Wait! Tunggu aku sebentar!"

Jaejooong bergegas lari menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya berdoa dalam hati. Semoga ajaran 'menggoda' Jaejoong nanti tidak menghancurkan image evil miliknya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"IGE MWOYA?" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang ketika melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Jaejoong. Bayangkan saja, Jaejoong membawa jepitan imut miliknya, kaus dengan kerah yang benar-benar lebar, dan celana yang super pendek. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak shock mendadak. Apa mau dikata jika dia memakai hal-hal seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Changmin menertawai dirinya tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"ANIYO!" Sekali lagi suara kencang Kyuhyun terdengar diapartemen Jaejoong.

"Kau jangan banyak protes, Kyunnie. Cepat pakai. Biasanya Yunnie sangat menyukai aku memakai seperti ini. Kau cobalah."

"Ani ani ani! Hyungggggg! Minnie itu bukan Yunho hyung. Yang ada Minnie akan menertawakan aku seumur hidupnya."

"Percayalah itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Ani, Jae Hyung! Jangan menggoda yang seperti ini." Tampang Kyuhyun sangat melas sekali.

"Lalu?"

"Ajarkan errrr pose-pose menggoda saja. Yang seperti Hyung posting di twitter itu Hyung."

Jaejoong hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kembali memproses permintaan namja dengan julukan evil dihadapannya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_'Baby, kau mengajarkan Kyuhyun apa, eum? Kau tau? Minnie langsung menghubungiku ketika melihat foto Kyuhyun terbaru. Dia langsung berfikiran itu ulah kau. Emmm nappeun nae Joongie ne?'_

Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan namjachingunya, Jung Yunho.

_'Aigoo! Ku rasa Minnie mempunyai indra keenam, Yunnie.'_

_'Jadi itu benar ulahmu?'_

_'Hihihi'_

_'Kau sangat nakal, Baby. Aku juga ingin melihat foto seksimu sekarang.'_

_'In your dream, ahjusshi pervert! Sudah yah, konser ku akan mulai.'_

_'Jahatnya __ yasudah, Fighting baby, Saranghaeyo '_

_'Nado, Yunnie'_

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya setelah bertukar pesan singkat dengan sang kekasih.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum puas ketika dia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sangat seksi. Setelah Kyuhyun menolak pose-pose imut yang dia ajarkan, seperti memonyong-monyongkan bibir, mensayu-sayukan mata, dan pose terlentang dengan mata dikedipkan sebelah. Maka pose 'kaki bathtub' Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi pilihan mereka berdua.

Jaejoong sangat ingat disaat itu Kyuhyun menolak dengan keras Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan alasan malu.

Dan ternyata hasil foto yang Kyuhyun ambil sendiri tidak buruk. Bahkan Jaejoong dengar Changmin langsung ke dorm Super Junior setelah Kyuhyun mengupload foto itu ke weibo dan mengirimkan ke Changmin.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sebelum konser dimulai Jaejoong menyempatkan mengambil selca untuk dikirimkan ke Yunnie-nya. Bukan selca topples atau selca menggoda lainnya. Hanya selca biasa yang menunjukkan Jam tangan dan kacamata baru pemberian Yunho kemarin ketika mereka bertemu di salah satu Bar terkenal dikorea sebelum jaejoong berangkat untuk Tour terakhirnya.

Namja cantik ini menambahka gaya pout andalannya dalam selca yang diambil. Menurut Jaejoong itu hanya selca biasa tapi menurut Yunho disana itu sangat luar biasa. Karna Jaejoong terlihat semakin bersinar dan cantik serta membangkitkan gairah dirinya.

"Jaejoong, acara akan segera dimulai, ppali!" Suara Manager Hyung membuat Jaejoong segera mematikan ponselnya. Setelah sebelumnya dirinya sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi selca dirinya ke Yunho.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tour Fanmeeting terakhir Jaejoong berjalan sukses. Sekarang dirinya bersiap untuk kembali ke korea.

Sedikit puas melihat penampilan dirinya sekarang. Namjachingunya belum mengatahui jika dirinya telah merubah warna rambut. Ah namja bermata musang itu pasti akan sangat terkejut. Memikirnya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum aneh. Apalagi diotak geniusnya telah tersusun rapi ide yang akan dilaksanakannya.

Jaejoong tiba didepan pintu apartemen kekasihnya. Setelah tiba kekorea, namja cantik ini memilih mampir dahulu ke apartemen milik kekasihnya daripada langsung kembali ke apartemennya

Setelah emasukkan kata sandi yang diluar kepala, Jaejoong bergegas masuk kedalam namjachingunya.

"YUNNIEEEEEEEEEE, I'M COMINGGGG!"

Lengkingan keras Jaejoong memenuhi apartemen Yunho. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, melihat tidak ada balasan dari sang Namjachingu.

"Pasti Yunnie masih tidur, Tsk dasar beruang!" Sembari menghentakkan kakinya, namja cantik ini berjalan cepat menuju kamar kekasihnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"YA! Bangun! Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa!" Jaejoong menarik-narik selimut yang berisi gundukan besar.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh seseorang dari dalam selimut itu. Merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan pergerakan selimut yang ditarik dan suara lengkingan yang keras.

"Yunnie, cepat bangun! Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

Yunho, namja didalam gundukkan selimut itu mengerjap pelan, masih setengah sadar. Namja bermata musang ini seperti mendengar suara kekasihnya. 'Apa aku sedang bermimpi?' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tsk. Yasudah dalam hitungan ketiga kalau Yunnie tidak bangun juga, aku akan pergi-" lagi suara itu makin nyata dipendengarannya. Akan Tetapi dirinya terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Mana mungkin Jaejoong ada disini. Dirinya kan semalam bilang akan kembali kekorea besok.

"HANA!-" Tunggu? Besok pagi?

"DUL! Yunnie sungguh ingin aku pergi, eoh?-"

Namja bermata musang itu mulai membuka satu matanya.

"MENYEBALKAN!" Jaejoong melempar selimut yang dipakai Yunho dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Yunho.

BRAKKKK!

Bantingan keras pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Yunho sepenuhnya. Dirinya langsung mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Jadi yang tadi Joongie?" Mengguman kecil. Akibat baru tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Wait? Joongie?" Seakan sadar sesuatu Yunho langsung membulatkan matanya. Dan langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aigoo! Aku dalam masalah!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sudahlah, Boo, maafkan aku." Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya mendengar kata keramat keluar dari bibir namja bermata musang disampingnya.

Yunho merutuk dalam hati, kenapa dirinya bisa memanggil Jaejoong 'Boo' lagi, padahal namja cantiknya telah dengan keras menolak dipanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"A-ah m-maksud a-aku J-joongie y-ya J-joongie." Yunho menggaruk tengguknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Jaejoong menghentikkan acara makannya. Memang setelah kejadian tadi, Jaejoong memilih pergi ke dapur namjachingunya untuk membuatkan makanan. Meskipun dia sedang kesal setengah mati, dia tetap tidak akan membiarkan kekasih tampannya kelaparan karena dia sangat tahu jika Yunho belum makan sama sekali. Mengingat yunho baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Meski namja cantik ini tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali, mogok bicara sepertinya. Tapi namja berwajah kecil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, tetap membuntuti kemanapun dia pergi dengan kata 'Maaf' yang keluar berulang-ulang dari bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Sekarang, disinilah mereka, diruang makan Yunho.

"Jung Yunho! Sudah ku bilang jangan menyebutku dengan nama menjijikan itu!"

"Mianhae! Aku hanya belum terbiasa. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu hal itu."

Jaejoong hanya berdecih, mendengar perkataan Yunho. Memang dirinya sangat tidak suka dipanggil 'Boo'. Karna itu mengingatkan dia pada yeoja yang DULU dianggap sahabatnya tetapi malah menusuknya dari belakang. Yeoja yang dia anggap layaknya saudara sendiri tetapi malah mencintai kekasihnya. Jaejoong bukannya benci, dia hanya sebal jika mendengar nama itu di telinganya. Entah kenapa telinganya seakan iritasi.

Untung saja ketika Yeoja itu menyatakan cinta pada Yunho, namja bermata musang itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Yah well, meski ketika Yunho menceritakan masalah ini Jaejoong jadi marah besar. Jaejoong terlihat kacau. Mungkin shock melihat kenyataan sahabatnya ternyata mencintai kekasihnya. Mulai sejak itu Jaejoong melarang keras Yunho memanggil dia 'Boo', karna 'Boo' itu sama dengan memanggil 'Boa' apabila nama 'Boa' dilafalkan secara pelan maka akan terdengar seperti 'Booooo-A', sahabat yang mengkhianatinya. Sejak saat itu Jaejoong menganggap 'Boo' tidak boleh disebut oleh siapapun. Termasuk namjachingunya.

"Baby, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Tampang Yunho benar-benar memelas.

Jaejoong kembali diam dan mulai melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

"Jika kau memaafkan aku, aku akan membelikan satu cincin cartier keluaran terbaru."

Namja cantik ini mendongak, sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran namja bermata musang dihadapannya.

"Dua!" Jawabnya mutlak.

"Arraseo, dua cartier baru untuk Jaejoong!"

"Ne."

"Jadi, Kau memaafkan ku?"

"Ne."

"Aigoo, gomawo baby." Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat. Sedangkan namja cantik yang dipeluk hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?" Suara Jaejoong melembut. Dia memang tidak bisa berlama-lama mendiami kekasihnya.

"Sangat." Yunho memberikan Jarak dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Yunnie."

"Ya, baby!" Yunho mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang berada dipahanya. Mereka sedang berada didepan ruang televisi.

"Yunnie, jangan pernah memanggil nama itu lagi."

Yunho tersenyum. "Ne, baby!"

"Yakso?"

"Yakso!"

Jaejoong merubah posisinya yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk. Tangannya memeluk lengan Yunho erat. Dan kepalanya disenderkan dibahu Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengernyit melihat kekasihnya yang sedang bermanja-manja. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, Jaejoong ada maunya.

"Yunnie tidak merasa aneh dengan penampilanku kali ini?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata doe eyes yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

Yunho mencoba berfikir. Kira-kira apa yang berubah dari penampilan kekasihnya.

"Eum?"

Jaejoong mendongak antusias, menunggu jawaban dari kekasih tampannya.

"Aigoo, kau mengganti warna rambutmu, eoh?" Jaejoong mengangguk lucu. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Dia mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan.

"Kenapa? Aku suka dengan rambutmu yang kemarin."

"Karna aku ingin Yunnie yang menggunakan warna rambutku kemarin untuk konser Time di saitama nanti."

"MWO?"

"Ayolah Yunnie, sekali-kali kau membahagiakan Yunjae Shipper. Mereka kurang asupan hint darimu." Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Membuat Yunho mendesah pelan. Karna sudah bisa dipastikan Yunho tidak bisa menolak Puppy eyes yang disuguhkan kekasih cantiknya.

"Ne ne ne baby. Aku akan merubah warna rambutku nanti. Asal..." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya.

"Eum?"

"Asal kau mau menonton konserku di jepang nanti? Eottokhe?"

"Ah tidak masalah. Aku free tanggal itu. Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku juga akan terbang kejepang untuk melihat konser opening mu."

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Makasih, sayang."

"Tapi ketika dijepang nanti aku ingin naik helikopter dan melihat Tokyo Tower dari ketinggian. Oh iya, aku juga ingin berbelanja di tokyo. Tapi aku ingin ditemani Yunnie, bagaimana?" Lagi puppy eyes itu diluncurkan.

"As you wish princess."

"Tsk. Aku ini Prince!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Ne, Prince yang Cantik!"

"YUNNIE!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Arraseo, Arraseo!" Pada akhirnya Yunho selalu mengalah dengan namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Gomawo. Kau yang terbaik Yunnie." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau ceritakan tentang 'kaki bathtub Kyuhyun', baby?"

Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Jepang**

"Hyung, kau sudah datang?" Changmin segera menghampiri hyung cantiknya ketika melihat berdiri didepan pintu ruang latihan. Mengingat dia sudah mengetahui jika Jaejoong akan mengunjungi Jepang hari ini.

Jaejoong melepaskan kacamatanya. Bibirnya masih sibuk mengerucut, terlihat koper besar berada disisi kanannya.

"Aigoo, aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyungie!" Changmin segera memeluk Jaejoong erat. Sepertinya, namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata ini belum menyadari penampilan Hyung cantiknya.

"Mana Yunho?" Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengernyit heran melihat nada bicara Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Yunho Hyung sedang ke kamar man- AIGOO APA YANG HYUNG PAKAI, HAH?" Changmin langsung melotot horror melihat penampilan Hyung tertuanya.

Bayangkan saja saat ini, jaejoong tengah menggunakan Dress selutut dilapisi cardigan. Dan memakai High Heel. Dan jangan lupakan Jaejoong memakai wig dengan rambut sepundak yang membuat Jaejoong terlihat makin cantik. Semua orang tidak akan menyadari jika Jaejoong adalah seorang namja.

"Tsk. Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu, Shim! Cepat panggilkan Yunho sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Changmin langsung bergegas mencari keberadaan Yunho.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Baby, kau sudah sampai? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Tanya Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang telah duduk disalah satu kursi diruang latihan itu.

Jaejoong menoleh dan memicing melihat Yunho, "Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku menghubungimu, eoh?"

"Jinjjayo?"

Saat ini mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea yang sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang mengerti. Mengingat didalam ruangan hanya berisi beberapa dancer-dancer yang hanya mengerti bahasa Jepang.

"Ah kau benar Ponselku lowbat tadi." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah.

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU MENUNGGUMU BERAPA LAMA DIBANADARA, EOH?" Jaejoong berteriak keras dihadapan Yunho. Dirinya spontan berdiri dan menunjuk wajah keci kekasihnya. Jaejoong terlalu sebal.

Yunho mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong, mata musangnya membelalak kaget melihat penampilan Jaejoong saat ini.

"B-baby m-mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho Horror.

"Waeyo? Ada yang salah?" Jaejoong berkata sinis

"T-tapi.."

"Kau kira karna siapa aku seperti ini, hah?" Napas Jaejoong memburu. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah.

Bercrossdressing ria dibandara.

Menghindari Stalker.

Memakai Heels .

Menjadi pusat perhatian ketika dibandara karna tingkah anehnya.

Dan kekasihnya yang berjanji akan menjemputnya malah melupakannya.

"Aku berani bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya aku seperti ini, Jung! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Jaejoong menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar dan melempar wig terkutuk yang dikenakannya tadi. Namja cantik ini segera keluar dari ruang latihan, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Changmin segera menghampiri Yunho yang terlihat masih memproses kejadiannya yang menimpanya.

Entah karna terkejut dengan teriakan Jaejoong, atau-

Terlalu terpana dengan penampilan Jaejoong? Molla, hanya Yunho dan Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

Namja jangkung ini menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, "Aigoo kau benar-benar dalam bahaya Hyung."

Sedikit meringis melihat nasib yang akan menimpa Leadernya nanti.

**.**

**.**

**FIN!**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong. balik lagi sama ff baru. Mianhae buat yang nunggu ff Silent!, Broken Love dan Error aku lagi terserang virus WB. jadi gak tau itu ff2 bisa lanjut kapan. hehehe Oiya, ada yang pernah baca ini? ini adalah ff yang aku ikutin kemarin. tapi kalah. wkwkwkw /pukpukMarni/**

**and last...**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**


End file.
